Finding your Place
by Lunamayn
Summary: After being abandoned in the middle of the woods on the night of the full moon, Stiles has to find a way to track down Scott, Derek, and Issac. The only problem is that he gets more than he bargained for when he is accidently transformed into a woman. Will he be able to find the key to transforming back before the next full moon? Or will he remain a woman forever? W! Gender swap
1. Chapter 1

"Scott? Derek? Issac?" Stiles's voice was merely a whisper. He had been out looking for the three werewolves all night. The moment the sun had set, the three had run off leaving the young man to fend for himself. He, as the king of awkwardness, had gotten himself lost within moments. He had been wandering for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a hour or two at the most. _Think! Just clear your mind and let your senses lead you! _Everything was gently shoved from his mind, and as he focused intently he began to hear a buzzing sound. Opening his eyes he he allowed his hearing guide him. Once he was getting closer, the faint glow of a campfire came into focus. A harsh and foul stench wafted towards him, leading Stiles to believe this was no ordinary fire. He tumbled forward and a branch came up and smacked him across the face. _Son of a bitch! _His hand raced up and coddled his now bleeding cheek. _When I get my hands on Scott, there will be hell to pay. _Stiles grumbled to himself a while but continued. Finally he stumbled into the circle, well more of a pentagram, but Stiles wasn't really paying attention.

"Stiles get out of there!" Derek and Scott both yelled in unison. Four yellow eyes and two red ones widened in horror as just one drop of blood rolled off his cheek and onto the wolfs bane in the center of their incantation star. A blinding hot light exploded around Stiles, his body instantly being drained of energy. _Derek? _The world began to fade around him, and Stiles was lulled into a gentle sleep. All three men broke from their positions and rushed to the mortals side. Scott reached him first, followed instantly by Derek. Issac merely stood a ways away and watched, his gaze filled with spite. "Dude! Stiles are you ok?" Scott's hands flew to Stiles's face. "Please be ok, please be ok!" Scott became frantic with each passing moment. A gruff hand fell on Scotts shoulder. "You aren't going to help him that way, go home, I'll be taking it from here." Scott looked to his best friend, but reluctantly got up and went home.

"He looks better like this." Issac snickered in the background. Derek whipped around while a growl ripped from his throat. "Get out! I'm sick of putting up with your crap, Issac!" There wolves had an interior battle. Slowly the beta wolf backed down, and Issac slunk off into the night. Derek brought his secret love into his arms, and carried him back to the house. Laying Stiles down was difficult. The only good bed in the entire home was a nothing more than a rickety cot, and Derek didn't want to wake his sleeping beauty. He'd been putting off telling him, but an alpha only was given one mate and Stiles just happened to be his. A small groan rose from his angels lips. "Be brave Stiles, you're gonna need it."

_Did I get hit by a ton of bricks? _Slowly he forced his eyes opened. The sun streaming through the window was enchanting, but was only making his pounding headache worse. Slowly he brought his hand to his head. He ran his fingers through his long hair. _Wait, I don't have long hair! _Stiles leaped up from the cot and ran across the room. His small delicate hands trembled as he slowly tugged at the dusty and worn sheet that had been concealing a mirror for ages. As the sheet fell away, Stiles let out a gasp of shock. Looking back from the mirror was a teenaged girl, roughly sixteen years old. She had a thick but short pixie cut with shoulder length bangs. Her chestnut hair set off her mahogany eyes and small perky nose. Her full lips tied in her numerous beauty marks with a sweet and soft cascading glow. She barely reached five foot four, but she had strong shoulders and large breasts. She had an athletic build with a large round butt. The girl looking back at him was adorable, but that did nothing more than raise his panic. "Derek?" His voice was shaky and deeper than most girls, yet it was unmistakably feminine. _This can't be happening! God please tell me this isn't happening! _ The only thing he could do now was reach up and squeeze the magically there breast. _Fuck! It has feeling! _"Derek! Where are you?!" All he could do was shake anymore.

Derek peeked around the corner and chuckled to himself as he watched Stiles fondle his own boob. "Any reason you're suddenly fascinated with boobs? I mean, your own boobs." Derek chortled from the corner. "Good God!" Stiles nearly jumped through the roof. "We need to buy you a set of bells for around your neck!" Stiles grimaced at him. Derek laughed loudly, "Easy Bambi, no need to get upset." The grimace lines in her forehead only deepened. "Care to explain this!?" Stiles motioned towards his new found breasts. "You got nosy and entered a sacred wolf pentagram. When a humans blood is shed in the center of the star a magical transformation occurs. Sometimes you become a werewolf, others you gain weird abilities like flying and the ability to see into the future, and just like you some cause gender swapping." Slowly Derek moved forward. "So how do I fix this!?" She was obviously becoming more and more peeved. "Generally you have to overcome an internal conflict that you haven't even recognized yet. As of now, you are a full fledged woman and with all the working parts." Derek couldn't help but smirk. Stiles's eyes widened and he aggressively grabbed his groin. "So I'm being forced into doing all things feminine until I can fix this!?" Stiles's voice began to rise. "Yea, and before you ask, yes you do have to go to school. You will be posing as a transfer student named Bambi Moore. You're parents have recently divorced and you are living with your mother Chelsea Davis in her family home out here in the woods. You don't have any siblings and you're anti social. You will be able to hang out with Scott, but try not to be around to many people." Her mouth dropped. "Close your mouth Bambi, you're attracting flies. Scott will be here in ten minutes, he already knows so don't be bashful." With that Derek strode out of the room and left Stiles to ponder his new existence.

A car horn blared from outside, and Stiles slowly descended the stairs and walked out onto the front porch. The McCall car sat idling about fifteen feet from the house. Scott's head slowly peaked up from behind the car. "You look pretty hot as a chick." Stiles shot him a glare. "Sure, make me feel worse!" Her eyes narrowed. "I'm trying to make you feel better! If anything you should be happy that you got great boobs." Scott's crooked grin made Stiles feel slightly better, but tears still threatened to run. Scott looked at her and frowned, "You helped me get through becoming a werewolf, so I'm going to help you get through being a woman." Scott gently patted his best friends shoulder. Stiles threw his arms around Scott and began sobbing uncontrollably. "I..I hate b..being a..a wom..woman!" His wails were muffled by Scotts coat. "Y..you are sur..surrounded by mi..mixed emoti..emotions!" Stiles only nuzzled closer to Scotts chest. "Dude, pick yourself up and lets head out." Scott encouraged Stiles's happiness. Slowly she looked up and wiped her nose. "I have no idea what the hell that was!" Her eyes widened in astonishment. "You should see Allison on good days dude." Scott couldn't help but chuckle. Stiles let out a very feminine giggle. "Are you sure you can handle two women on your shoulders?" Scott vigorously nodded but then pointed to the mall. "Wanna get some clothes? You cant stay in your red sweatshirt forever." She sighed and nodded, "We are not shopping at any fru fru store! Do you hear me?" Scott couldn't help but laugh at this. "Fine, as long as you don't start crying again." Their playful banter made Stiles feel as if nothing was wrong. "Dude thanks for helping me." "Just shut up and get out of the car." Stiles's eyebrows raised up.

Standing in the epicenter of the mall Stiles tried to hide behind Scott. Grabbing his wrist Scott dragged Stiles to Zumez. "What if I don't like these clothes?" "Shut up Stiles, you're being a girl." Scott muttered in between a laugh. After what seemed like forever, Scott finally managed to get Stiles to buy three graphic tees and two pairs of skinny jeans. "Come on Bambi! These are awesome!" Stiles shook his head, "I don't think red sparkly converse are gonna do it for me." "Just get the damn shoes!" Scott grew impatient. "Fine, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were the one with a brand new set of ovaries!" Stiles tripped over a chair and fell down on the cold ground and burst into a set of hysterical laughter. Finally she peered up through tears and saw a annoyed and concerned Scott. "Oh just be happy I'm still making wise cracks." Her lips grew into a large grin. "Fine, but you're even more annoying as a girl." Stiles stuck her tongue out, "Yea, but now I can get away with more!" After making their purchases they headed back to the McCall house.

"Mom! I want you to meet my new friend Bambi!" Scott called. Stiles instantly punched him. "Dude! She's gonna know its me! Come on, we've been best friends forever, you really think she doesn't know who I am?" Scott shrugged it off, "She needs to know your living here until you settle this conflict of yours, so we better tell her now." A curly headed woman peeled around the corner. "Hi Bambi! I'm Melissa McCall, Scotts mom." Her smile faded the moment she really looked Stiles up and down. "Ok, you two aren't getting away with this. This is clearly Stiles and I don't know how he's come to be a girl, and I don't want to know." She walked away, and once she was out of sight Stiles stuck his tongue out. "Told you so." "Man, you even sound like a girl now." Scotts mother howled with laughter from the other room. "Can you go steal some of my old clothes from my dads house?" Stiles prodded. "Yea, I already have Derek over there getting most of your possessions." Scott began to explain. Reaching over Stiles drew Scott in for another hug. Her sobs began again, but this time neither of them said anything for a while. "W..what am I..I gonna do abo..about my d..dad?" She finally broke the silence that had graced them. Scotts hand gently ran through Stile's hair, "Well, for right now we need to pretend like your a missing person." Stiles tried to hide his sniffling, "Just after my mom died, I promised my dad I would never leave him." A sob raked through him, "I broke that promise Scott." Scott kept comforting her, "You didn't fail him Stiles. I promise." Stiles let go of her the moment she heard a heavy knock. "What?" She growled as she opened the door. Derek's unhappy face looked back. "Here's your stuff Bambi, now leave me alone." He was expressionless but the venom in his voice was prominent. "Fine, go to Hell!" She slammed the door in his face. Scott raised an eyebrow him, "Moody much?"

Later after everything had settled down, Scott had helped Stiles decorate his new room and make it feel like home. "Dude, do you need anything else?" Scott asked him once again. Stiles shook her head again. "Ok, I'll see you in the morning." Scott gently shut her door and went to his own room. Stiles brought his knees up to his chest and sang the song his mother used to sing to him when he was just a little boy. Finally he slipped into his pajamas and performed his nightly rituals before he curled up into a small ball in his bed and nodding off to sleep.

* * *

Okay! So this is the beginning of a short story I wanted to do for Teen Wolf. There will be more Sterek action in the coming chapters, peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles's dreams were filled with nightmares. She lay under the full moon in nothing but her own skin. She felt so safe, yet so vulnerable. Slowly she took a step forward, the sound of her foot crushing the snow echoed through the woods. Her pace quickened until she was sprinting through the woods, her bare body untouched by the cold. The trees began to thin as she came upon a small and seclude graveyard, the only people who knew of its existence were the Stilinski family. Her mothers grave lay on the very far side of the small plot. Time seemed to slow, every snowflake drifted as carelessly as she had been when her mother was still alive. The grave wasn't fancy, yet it held a beauty that no one could place. "Mom, I m so scared." Stiles's voice quivered as she bent down and lay next to the grave. "I don t know what to do now, please help me." The grave began to give off a glow. Her mother appeared beside her, a gentle smile on her slighted face. "Darling, I've always been there for you, but you need to figure this one out for yourself. She gently laid her hand onto her child's back. Stiles slowly looked to her mother. Stiles, I might have left you when you were only a young boy, but I have watched you grow into a strong and confident young ma..woman. There isn't anything you cant do sweetie. I have all the faith in the world placed in you." She had a small tear streaming down her face as she brought her child into an embrace. "Baby, there isn t anything I wouldn't do for you. You just need to know how much you're truly capable of, and being a parent means letting a child find their own way sometimes." Stiles merely nodded her head and looked up to her mother. They shared so much, like their facial shape and eyes. "I love you mom. Please don t leave me again." She wrapped herself against her mother. "I have to baby. I don t belong in this world." Stiles could feel her begin to fade. "I love you Mom." Her hand gently laid against her cheek, the feeling was barely even there. "I love you to baby." She gently kissed her daughter on the forehead, "You always did lack shame, just like your father." Stiles let out a small chuckle as she looked into her mothers eyes one last time.  
Stiles's awoke in a cold sweat, her sheets drenched. She crawled from her bed and made her way to the small bathroom she was lucky enough to have attached to her bedroom. She stripped from her clothes, not even bothering to look, and hoped into the shower. The warm water soothed her and allowed her to think about what her mom had said. Everything couldn't always go her way, but she was determined to fix the damage that had been done. Stiles grabbed a towel and jumped out of the shower. She gingerly began to dry off, but tried to avoid any of the majorly changed areas. She just didn't feel right, her body felt more sluggish today and she even felt a terrible pain in her abdomen. Stiles just shrugged it off and gingerly finished drying. She tossed the towel into the hamper and yanked on the sheets. A small peep emitted from his throat as he was now looking at the Japanese flag. Stiles felt her body go numb. Slowly it registered in her mind and she whimpered. "Im bleeding..." Her voice barely audible. "Son of a bitch I m bleeding!"

This time she woke the whole house. A groggy Scott knocked on her door, "Stiles, dude are you ok?" She dove beneath the covers and began to shake, "Go away!" "What's wrong?" Scott nudged the door open just a little, but was thwarted after getting hit in the head by a fluffy pillow. "Get out!" His eyes widened at the sight. Stiles stood before him in nothing more than a pair of panties and a bra. "Stop ogling me you jerk!" She violently hit him with a pillow again. "If you don t want me to stare than don t run around in your underwear!" Scott's eyes flashed amber. Stiles began to get choked up, "Im sorry! I just don t know what to do!" Her words thoroughly confused Scott, "Stiles, what the hell are you talking about?" "Nothing! I just really need to talk to your mom." Scott nodded and left the sulking young woman to herself. Stiles grabbed the robe they had hung in her room and slinked down the hall. She knocked on Mrs. McCall s room, and silently prayed this was nothing. She appeared as if she hadn t even been sleeping.

"Stiles, it is five in the morning, what could you possibly want?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "I need girl advice..." Stiles muttered, looking at the floor. "Oh, I guess I thought because you were a boy before that this whole situation wouldn't affect you." Mama McCall's expression changed. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to hold pity and remembrance of when this still affected her. "Look, this is going to go on for at least two days and at the most 8. You have two options," Mama McCall beckoned her over to her bathroom cabinet, "You either choose this one," she pulled up a pad, "Or this one." A tampon suddenly waved across his face. Stiles's cheeks flushed bright red and she began to stammer. "I um mm, don t really know what to, um mm do." Stiles could hardly look at her. "Stiles I don t care how bashful you are, you need to look at me." She grabbed Stiles by the jaw and forced the young woman to look at her. "Never go more than eight hours without changing these! I recommend changing them even sooner then that, and understand that it will take a while to adjust. Now which one would you rather use?" Stiles didn t think her cheeks could get any redder, but unfortunately for her she was wrong. "I..I guess th..the tam..tam..tam..." Stiles couldn t get the word out. She shook her head in shame and pointed grabbed the applicator. "Can thi..this be over now?" Stiles began to cough. Mama McCall nodded and ushered her out, "Before you go, if you ever need anything else don t be afraid to ask Stiles." Stiles turned to face her and nodded. "Im so sorry for making you go through this." Mama McCall only laughed, "Don't worry, I kinda always wanted to have the talk with my own daughter, but as you can tell that never came to be." Stiles turned around but stopped. "Umm, how am I going to get more of these?" She gently shook her hand. "I'll make sure some are in your room by the time you get home from school tomorrow." Mama McCall reassured her. "And today?" Stiles was positive that her face would never return to its usual paleness. "There will be a pack of them in your backpack." Stiles nodded and gave a small wave before running back into her room and slamming the door.  
Stiles lay rocking back and forth, her head felt like it was about to explode and she couldn t help but curse the day she stumbled into that pentagram. Suddenly her headache subsided and she slowly got up thinking it was a miracle before she doubled back over in pain. "How the hell do women stand this shit!?" She cursed under her breath and held her hands to her now aching abdomen. A knock came from her door. "What the hell do you want?!" Stiles snapped at her visitor. Scott slowly opened the door and could only flinch every time he saw Stiles move a muscle. Just because she hit him with a pillow didn t mean it didn t hurt like hell. "Stiles, you ready to go to school?" She only growled out a response, "Not unless you have the most amazing pain medication ever!" Scott laughed, but upon looking at her he realized she was serious. "So what hurts?" Stiles shoved her face into the pillow and grumbled, "Everything!" Scott came up and dragged her out of the bed. "C'mon dude, are you even dressed?" Stiles wore his infamous target t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. "Put your stupid shoes on." After ten minutes of an awkward struggle, Stiles and Scott were in the foyer. Mama McCall gave Scott a kiss on the cheek, and then turned to face Stiles. She leaned in and gave Stiles a hug and whispered into her ear, "Everything you're gonna need is in the back pocket of your backpack." She made a small nod, took in a deep breath and mentally willed herself to walk out the door.  
Once out the door Scott gave Stiles an odd look, "So, what the hell is going on?" Stiles shook her head and got into the front seat, "Nothing, lets just go to school." Scott started to pull out of the driveway before he muttered, "No, something's seriously wrong and if you wont tell me what it is, we're gonna have problems. Stiles, we tell each other everything, please?" "This is a secret that is best left untold, just drop it!" Stiles shook her head and looked out the car window. "Look, Stiles if we want to get you through this you need to be honest with me and yourself." Scott kept prodding at her. "Its a girl problem, now drop it!" Stiles could swear if looks could kill Scott would be dead. "Oh...So, have you, you know, talked to someone... Like my mom?" Scotts face turned a dark shade of crimson. "Yes, and I'll be fine if we pick up a new subject." The words came out through gritted teeth. "Sure dude, you shouldn't have worn that shirt." "And why is that Mr. Perfect?" Stiles couldn't help but be pissy. "You were that all the time, its gonna draw attention to you." Scott tried to gently present his point. "We're here, now drop it and let me suffer in silence." Stiles leapt from the moving car and rushed up the stairs and submersed himself into the flow of the hallway.  
Finally he made it into the office, the school secretary wore a bright smile. "Well hello, you must be Bambi!" She slowly gathered up all of Stiles' necessary documents. "Here ya go, hun. On behalf of Beacon Hills High School, welcome!" She nodded slowly and grabbed her stuff. "Thanks, but I better get to my first hour class and get my locker set up." She slipped from the room and back into the busy halls of Beacon Hills. Carefully she opened her new locker and organized it to her liking. Someone came up behind her, "Hi! You must be the new girl!" Stiles turned and was faced with the girl he had been in love with since second grade. Lydia Martin stood before Stiles in the perfectness only Stiles could see. "Yea, I m Bambi." Quickly adding in, "And you are?" "Lydia Martin, charmed I m sure." She stuck her hand out. Stiles could only stare in amazement as the most popular girl in school and his crush actually wanted to make physical contact with him. "Umm, hello? Earth to Bambi." Stiles was shaken back to reality. "Oh jeez! I m so sorry, my day has been hell!" She shook Lydia's hand. Lydia nodded, "If you want to be anybody around here, you need to be friends with me. Maybe you could sit with me and my friends at lunch? We sit at the first table you come across in the cafeteria." Stiles leapt at the offer to sit with his actual friends. "Yea, sure! Sounds awesome." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Maybe she could actually live through this.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter Dorkalicious12, because this entire chapter is dedicated to you. Love ya sis!


	3. Chapter 3

Scotts eyes trailed up and down the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of Stiles. Finally a familiar flash of chestnut hair caught his eye. Scott easily dodged around in the crowded hall, and within moments had Stiles in his grasp. "Dude! Why the hell did you just run off?" Scotts brows furrowed as he scrutinized his best friend. Stiles let out a long sigh, but finally looked at him. "Could you blame me? I'm having the worst day of my life and you won't stop yelling at me." Scotts expression changed and let out a small huff. "Dude, I'm not yelling at you. I was only trying to help." A happy grin spread across Stiles's face, "Look I got my schedule!" Again Stiles had managed to confuse Scott. "So what perked you up?" "Simple, your my best friend. I cant stay mad at you for very long because I have shit to tell you." Her trademark grin spread across her face. "Have you had any of your Ritalin lately?" Scott eyed her closely. "No, and I don't need it! Here look at my schedule." Stiles shoved her school schedule into his face. Shrugging it off Scott peered down at his best friends schedule. "Well we still have almost all of our classes together, so why are you forcing this on me?" "Because I can." Stiles stuck out her tongue and ran off to first hour.

"Alright class, today we have a new student. Miss Moore, care to give a small speech?" Mr. Harris's dry and uninterested voice called Stiles out. She had barely even walked in the door and she all eyes were already on here. Swallowing her pride she set her books down at her usual spot and slowly made her way to the front of the room. Giving a small wave she smiled, "Hey, I'm Bambi. I'm new here and you guys could probably give a crap about me. Any questions?" A few snorts came from around the room. "Miss Moore, in the future try to refrain from making smart ass remarks. You're beginning to remind me of my least favorite student, Mr. Stilinski." "I've heard of him, and from what I can tell he's one sexy beast." The class erupted in laughter and Mr. Harris's face turned florid in rage. "That is enough! Take your seat and don't let me hear another peep out of you, unless you want detention." His voice was seething in hate. Shrugging it off as he usually did, Stiles strutted back to her seat with Scott. "Dude, you couldn't be more of an attention seeker! Scott hissed at her as she took her seat. "Hey, I'm gonna live as normal of a life as I possibly can. Which includes pissing off Mr. Harris." The rest of biology class passed with a bunch of BS answers and a lot of sarcasm.

The day barely seemed to pass, but finally lunch came. Scott and Stiles were just getting ready to cut into the line with Allison when a giddy Lydia came out of nowhere. "Scott, you didn't tell me you knew the newest addition to Beacon Hills." Scotts eyes widened, but quickly stammered out an answer, "Yea, she sits with me in Biology" Finding her opportunity to shine Stiles added, "Yea, and hes been nice enough to show me around!" Lydia bought it, "So has he showed you our sports field and our impressive library?" "No! I'd love for you to show me though!" Stiles weaseled her way into a little alone time with Lydia. "I'd be delighted! Do you want to go now or get some lunch first?" Scott grabbed Stiles and sternly whispered, "This isn't a good idea, you're supposed to stick with me." Stiles laughed off Scott and his amber eyes and turned to Lydia, "Now is perfect." Lydia beamed in anticipation, "Great, then lets go." _This is it, if you can get Lydia to love you even as a woman, then you can return to being a dude! Don t mess this up. _Stiles mentally scolded herself and quickly followed after Lydia.

"The library truly is impressive! I don't think I've ever seen that big of a selection on Edgar Allen Poe and his workings!" Stiles gushed and tried to impress Lydia. "Really? You like Poe?" A spark ignited in Lydia's eyes. _Bingo! _"Of course! He's one of my all time favorite poets. I found _The Cask of Amontillado _to be simply divine. Poe truly knows how to make any setting work." A look of passion washed over Lydia's face as studied the beautiful woman in front of her. "I've never met anyone that actually knows what they're talking about when it comes to that particular piece." Her gaze intensified. "Yet you seem to be well read and genuinely knowledgeable on it." Stiles grin couldn't possibly get any wider. "So, are you really this pretty AND smart?" Stiles had her wrapped around her finger, now all she had to do was reel her in. "Flattery will get you everywhere in this world." Lydia's gaze seemed to grow hungrier. "So are you implying that my attempts at flattery are working in my effort to impress you?" Stiles moved her body just a little closer to Lydia. "Why yes, I am." Lydia's hand shot out and drew a surprised Stiles in. "For a girl, you're very bold." Stiles interjected. Lydia let out a muffled laugh and brought her inches from her face, "Is that really a bad thing?" Slowly they began to align, their lips inches from each other.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A gruff and untamed voice boomed from behind the girls. They both spun around expecting to see a teacher, but before them was none other than Derek Hale. Stiles mouth fell open in surprise. "What did I say about laying low, _Bambi?_" Lydia muttered something and ran off, to afraid to see the outcome. Stiles watched her run out of sight before he laid into Derek. "What the hell man?! That was my shot at returning to normal! Why the hell couldn't you have just left us alone? Its like you want me to suffer, so what do you do? At every turn in my life you're there fucking something up! And I'm sick and tired of it! Why don't you do us both a favor and piss off Derek!" Stiles was seething, and Derek's face had gone from pissed to humbled. "What?! Now that I've finally stood up for myself the all mighty alpha has jack shit to say!?" Derek stared at the ground, his body motionless. "Im not afraid of you Derek, so stop trying to intimidate me! Go right ahead! Rip me into a thousand pieces! What do I have to live for anymore?!" Stiles's heart was racing, she thought she was going to hyperventilate. Derek looked up with a sheepish look on his face. His eyes were puffy and red, and he had tears streaming down the his cheeks. "I don't care if you love anyone at all Stiles. I don't care if you ever truly accept who you are. Hell, I don't care if you ever realize that I've cared about you from day one. Just know this, you don't belong with anyone but with me." Stiles now knew the definition of seeing red. "So you think just because you're the alpha you OWN me?! Well I've got news for ya! I don't give a shit if your stupid little wolf thinks it loves me! I don't love you and I never will!" Her words cut through the air and right through Derek's heart. An eerie silence befell the hall, and the only sound was off Stiles labored breathing. Derek broke the silence, "No, I thought the wolf was wrong to." Derek stepped close enough to touch Stiles. "But it wasn't just the wolf." Derek reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You made me love you." Derek pulled her in, not wasting anytime to check her reaction and kissed her. Sparks ignited around them and their lips fought for dominance. He pulled away as quickly as he had come. "You made me love you." His voice was barely a whisper, and then he was gone.

Stiles fell to the ground, her body numb. Their kiss had been so powerful that it had drained her of all feeling. She brought her knees up against her chest and began to sob. Nothing made sense to her anymore, Lydia was gone and somehow Derek had just managed to wedge himself into her heart. Stiles didn't hear the approaching foot steps, nor did he hear Scotts gentle voice trying to snap him out of it. "C'mon dude, we need to get you home." Scott begrudgingly picked her up and hauled her out to the car. "Stiles, I don't know what happened, but you gotta talk to me." Scott lay his hand on her shoulders. The sensation only brought the memory of her and Derek's kiss. _"You made me love you..." _His words echoed in her ears. Slowly Scott began to hum and rub her back. "Stiles, I'm here if you need to talk." Scott turned the key in the ignition and the car purred to life. The drive home was quiet, neither of the friends wanting to disturb the amity of the car. Finally they pulled up to the curb in front of the McCall house. "Stiles, do you want me to carry you into the house? Or do you wanna just sit here?" Scotts voice was gentle yet firm as if he was talking to a stubborn child. Stiles's arms went out as if to signal she wanted to be carried. "You have to make this difficult don't you?" Stiles let out a whine and only moved her arms up and down. "Fine, we'll do it your way." Scott came around the side of the car and opened her door. "Are you sure you cant walk up to your own room?" Stiles shook her head back and forth. Letting out an exasperated sigh Scott picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Stiles you have to stop wallowing in self pity." They had just spent two and a half hours in a silent room. She grumbled something before flipping over to face the wall. "Im going to leave you here to think for a little while, just call if you're finally ready to talk." Scott left her then, and only when he was finally gone did Stiles drag herself into the bathroom to freshen up. _That's one pair of underwear ruined... _Stiles mentally grumbled. She trudged through her bedroom and plopped down on to her bed. She loved her old pajamas because they made her feel like Stiles. It was only five in the afternoon but Stiles was mentally exhausted, so she slowly drifted off to sleep. Stiles's dreams were filled with darkness, crawling and manifesting itself wherever happiness shone. More than once she awoke screaming, but she was so exhausted she would just drift back to sleep. The final time she awoke, someone was gently rocking her. His arms were strong and burly and made Stiles feel as if nothing could harm her. The rocking motion easily relaxed her, but the smell of the forest kept her in tune. She could feel her heartbeat and his beating in perfect synch. The last thing she remembered before she drifted off to sleep was someone singing her mothers lullaby.

The sun streaming through her window reminded her of the day she had woken up to discovering she was magically a woman. Life went on, and today she was going to make sure she made the most of it. Her bathroom rituals completed, Stiles began to apply her eyeliner and mascara. After a little trial and error Stiles thought she looked pretty damn good. She slipped on a t-shirt that read, Keep calm and use Sarcasm, and it fit her like a glove. Her black skinny jeans and red sparkly converse tied the outfit together perfectly, and without hesitation Stiles flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. Scott almost spit his cereal out because Stiles had rushed down the stairs so fast that she ran right into the wall. The McCall family burst into laughter as Stiles peeled herself off the wall. "Laugh all you want, you know I did that with grace." She stuck her tongue out and plopped down at the antique table. "Sure, graaace." Scott rolled his eyes and continued eating. "You two need to hurry up, school starts in twenty minutes." Mama McCalls warning sent both teens out the door and into the car.

* * *

Well, here's chapter three. I know I do an occasional oopsy and refer to Stiles as a he, but old habits die hard. Hopefully I stop soon, but I also hope you guys are enjoying. Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I am sooo sorry for not getting this written sooner. Unfortunately we just had the first blizzard of the year and it knocked my power out for a whole 24 hours. Anywho, this chapter is dedicated to my best reviewer, Lycan Lover 411. Keep up the awesome work!

* * *

Scott and Stiles lay in Mr. Harris's class, boredom clearly written across each teens face. Mr. Harris's words didn't sink in as Stiles daydreamed. Derek's rough hands pulled her in closer and played with her belt. Her hands knotted into his shirt, their lips inches from the others. He slowly reached over and traced the outline of Stiles's lips with his finger. Stiles was ravenous as she almost lept into his arms and slowly began to outline Derek's strong neck. Her only response was a deep and throaty growl. Stiles couldn't take it anymore, and she finally made the first move. She forced herself onto him, her lips eagerly dancing on his. Derek gingerly laid her onto the bed but almost ripped her shirt off. "I kinda liked that shirt." Stiles murmured as she took a breath. Derek's red eyes slowly hungrily eyed Stiles as he threw off his own shirt. Their bodies met in a wave of passion, crashing together and rolling up into the blankets of Stiles's bed. Derek's low growl alarmed Stiles, but she complied. "Your pants, they bother me. Take them off. NOW!" Their bodies slowly began to move in sync, but after a while Derek became aggressive. "Fuck! Derek, please!" Stiles's fingernails dug into the sheets of the bed. Derek forced himself away and bent over in agony. Stiles could still feel the passion he left at each touch. "Derek? Where'd you go?" Her eyes trailed to Derek's transforming form. "Derek?" Stiles voice shook in fear. Slowly she walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, "Derek?" The full alpha turned on Stiles. Her face drained of color, "Please..." Her voice was a whisper. The wolf lunged.

"Derek!" Stiles awoke to the whole class staring at her. "Miss Moore, I will see you after school for detention." Mr. Harris casually called her out. "Dude? Any reason you were sensually whimpering Derek's name until you awoke in a panic?" Scott eyeballed her carefully. "My dreams are complicated." Stiles tried to play off her erotic dream. "Fair enough." Scott didn't want to know the details. The rest of class seemed boring, but after her dream Stiles welcomed boring. Her dream still plagued her, the feeling of him pulsing inside her thighs gave her shivers. Stiles was sure she could still feel his hands resting on her hip bones. His red eyes made her entire body spasm with passion. She shook her head and tried to focus on the task at hand. She and Scott were in the lunch line in the cafeteria. The buzz of people in the room helped keep her focused on eating, not humping. Lunch looked like a mashed up piece of watermelon with gravy on top. "Hey Scott what the hell is this?" Scott barely looked behind him and spoke, "It smells like a tire and coconuts. Odd combo..." Everyone could only poke and prod at the weird red mush that lay in front of them. "Dude, how is that possible? I'm not eating this." Stiles didn't want to eat today, and oddly enough had lost her appetite during her daydream. "I'd say the same but I'm famished!" Scotts werewolf nature didn't usually make any impression in his daily life, but with the full moon barely passed Stiles let him go just this once. Scott gagged down his food while Stiles looked wistfully into the woods.

A flaming image of her and Derek locked in ecstasy invaded her already fragile mind. Derek's hard body was pressed into her small and frail one. She could hardly contain his massive size as he dominated every inch of her body. Their moans echoed through the forest, scaring everything in a two mile radius. "You're my bitch now..." Derek growled, his tongue finding a very intimate place. Her soft moans were overpowered by his growls. Slowly he moved back to her lips, his sweet and savory lips made Stiles's whole face tingle. Her body was still shivering in passion when she finally realized Derek was no longer at her side. The alphas roar paralyzed her in fear. His hot breath against her neck sent warning signals everywhere. Yet the red eyes tantalized her, making her go against every survival instinct she had. Her pale hands cupped his face as she sat eye to eye with the werewolf. "Never fall in love with a beast." Stiles could barely even whisper out the words before the wolf tore into her throat. Stiles's vision faded back to reality. Scott and the rest of the class were staring at her for the second time today. Stiles leaned over to Scott, "What did I do this time?" Scott shook his head, "I don't want to repeat it." A blush crossed Stiles's face and she gave a small nod before she ran to the bathroom. _You cant keep having Derek fantasies everyday. Not only are you not paying attention, but you are beginning to scare Scott!_ Stiles looked down at her hands, noticing that they were visibly shaking. I gotta get out of here. Stiles ran from the school, her entire body wanted to break down but she couldn't. She needed to feel Derek holding her body like he had in her fantasies. She forced her body to run as fast as she could.

The Hale house came into view, being near Derek gave Stiles goosebumps. She hesitated as she was about to rap on the front door. _What if he doesn't want me? What if I ruined my chance at normality when I yelled at him yesterday? _Stiles's thoughts made her want to turn tail and run, but somewhere inside a brave voice gave her faith. Stiles's hand was inches from the door when Derek threw it open. "What the hell do you want Bambi?" His face looked as sourwolfy as ever. "First off, its Stiles. Secondly, I'm here to apologize." Stiles laid her hands to her side. His face twisted into anger, "Apologize for what? Tearing out my heart and feeding it to the wolves? Pun intended. And then what? Being a huge baby and making me feel like I don't deserve the fountain of normality that is you?" Stiles took it all in, "I deserved that." This only egged Derek on, "You deserve a hell of a lot more than that you stuck up bitch!" Tears threatened to spill as Stiles looked into Derek's gray eyes. "I was confused, and I still am." "Stiles..." Hearing her name finally pushed her over the edge, "These past few days have been some of the hardest of my life. I'm a woman and I magically bleed! Everything I thought about my life is wrong, like the fact that I really never loved Lydia. That, that I really love an overly confident and know-it-all alpha werewolf who has made it his job to throw me and then save me from harms way." She paused, catching her breath. "And that he only wants to return the love when I am pissed off. Right now I really need a shoulder to cry on, and I was hoping that could be you." Derek was stunned and really had nothing to say. "Talk to me Derek. I give you my permission to say anything but stare at me blankly." She waved her hand in front of his face. "I know I said that I had never been more confused, but there is one thing that I have no doubt in my mind about." She closed the gap between them. "You said that I made you love me." She chuckled and shook her head, "No. You, Sourwolf, made me, Bambi, love you." She smiled as she tugged him down and forced him to kiss her. He seemed even more dazed this time. His eyes closed and he took in a deep breath and allowed her to take control. Their lips danced together in a frenzy. They each allowed every instinct they had lead their actions. Finally, Derek broke their passion, "So you even accept that you're my mate?" A small chuckle rolled off her lips, "Yes, even that."

Stiles lay in Derek's thick and muscular arms. "So what comes with being the alpha's mate?" Her voice seemed huskier. "You have to go through a special ceremony where you are bitten." Stiles's eyes went wide with shock. "So I have to become a werewolf?" Her voice was shaky and scared. "Well yea, if you want to be my mate forever." Suddenly she felt so small and frail compared to everything else. "But I don't want to be a werewolf." Her eyes shined with tears as he slowly lowered her to the ground. "Then you cant be my mate." Derek turned away from her. Stiles felt numb as she reached out for him. "You cant mean that." "A mate accepts every aspect of their other half." He turned and faced her, "You either choose the bite and change back into a man, or you reject the bite and stay a woman." With that Derek was gone, as he usually was. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

Okay, so I want you guys to choose the outcome of this story. Should Stiles accept the bite and regain his manhood or should he remain a human woman? I will let this simmer in your heads for the next three days and then I will tally your votes and write up the finale to this Sterek tale. Trust me, no matter which one you guys choose the odds are forever in Stiles's favor.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm just going to give Sheriff Stilinski and an anonymous person a name because they don't have an official one. Ok, so I've read the reviews and I've made the outcome out to the majorities vote. There will be a small epilogue, but this is the final full chapter. Thank you all for the support, and mostly to Lycan Lover 411 and my sis!

* * *

Stiles's hands slid onto Derek's shoulders. "Help me decide." She whispered pleas into the alpha's ear. "Do you like me better as a man, or as a woman?" It was his turn to face her, "I loved you from the very day I saw you." He gently brushed the hair from her face. "It doesn't matter what gender you are, because deep down you're still Stiles. The same sunshine to my darkness." His hands clasped around her face and he took in the sweet scent that she held. "You're the other half of my heart." Slowly he laid his hand over her chest. "My heart only beats for you, and yours only for me." Stiles felt her mouth open in awe at the beauty of his words. "I didn't know you were a poet." She nuzzled into his chest as he let out a small chuckle. "Im not, but I've spent years living without my one true love." Her eyes widened and she could feel his pain. "I've spent years without you Stiles."

Stiles lay with her hands in her lap. _Whats a girl to do? On one hand, I love Derek and I could make him happy in this form. On the other, I love my dad and I could make him happy in my true form. Of course that' be selfish, but I don't want to be a werewolf. _Stiles let out a huff. She had made up her mind, and with that she went to work. Stiles rushed around her room at the McCall's and gathered up all the belongings she had come to own. Scott knocked on her door. "Stiles, can you keep it down? I have Allison over." Stiles looked up from her final packing. "Oh, so you get to have sex while I slave away over an open suitcase." Suddenly Scott was interested, "Where are you going?" "To be with my dad. Look Scott, I know how to return to normal but a part of me doesn't want to." She looked to her best friend. "Stiles what on earth could possibly be stopping you from turning back into a dude?" A single tear slid down her cheek. "Love."

Stiles watched as the McCall car drove off. She hadn't been to her dads house for the past week. She thought that by depriving her dad off suffering with him, she'd be helping. Stiles somehow knew now that her dad would be the greatest deciding factor. It really mattered what Derek thought, but she couldn't just keep pushing her father out of her life. Her fingers found her old keychain and fumbled with them until the right key was found. Stiles's hands were shaking as she shoved open the door. "Dad, I'm home!" Her call ricocheted off the walls of the empty feeling home. "Stiles?" Her fathers concerned voice came from his office near the kitchen. "Yea dad, its me." "Well where the hell have you been? I understand if you go missing for a night, but a week is really pushing it. I'm just glad that you're h..." The sheriff stopped mid sentence as he rounded the corner and saw Stiles in the doorway. "Did my jack ass son put you up to this?" Mr. Stilinski's frown lines appeared on his forehead. "No, Dad it's really me." She could feel her bottom lip begin to quiver, "Please believe me Dad." "Why? Why should I believe a young woman who randomly appears in my house and claims to be my son?" His words were harsh and spiteful. "What can I do to prove it?" She was desperate and it showed. "Fine, show me the one and only thing every Stilinski holds dear." He sent chills of fear down Stiles's back. "You don't mean..." Her eyes went wide as she looked at her father. "Yea, the graveyard." "Dad I cant go there! You know I cant handle seeing her grave." Tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke. "The last time I went there I ran out and got myself lost! I don't want that to happen again, I don't want to put you through searching for a, let me quote here, a sniveling little jerk." "Stiles you were never supposed to hear that." A saddened look crossed his face. "So you finally realize I'm your kid?" "No, but I'll give you the honorary title until you show me the site." He crossed his arms and pointed to the door. "Hell, to help you out I'll even drive to the starting spot."

The Beacon Hills Forest Preserve sign gave Stiles the chills. Her thoughts flickered to the night that she and Scott had gone looking for the other half of Laura Hale. She shook off the memory and climbed out of the squad car. "So, since you're my kid show me where the cemetery is." "I don't know why you need me to prove it." She grumbled under her breath and began to look for the signs. She knew what to look for, the path that lead there was littered with small indications. Her favorite was the one that she and her mom had made when she was young. It was just a small carving of a s and a 3, indicating their small family. Her dreams seemed to be coming true, except in real life there was an angry man chaining her to his side. "C'mon Dad, haven't I proved anything?" She gestured around them, "We're within thirty feet off the damn thing! Why are you doing this to me?" Now Stiles was angry. Her father only shook his head and pointed ahead. "Fine, I'll prove it once and for all." Stiles stormed forward, determination in every step she took. As the trees thinned, a small wrought iron gate came into view. Just a tiny clearing with a few graves occupying it appeared to be there. This time she ran forward, breaking free from her fathers sight. She came upon one grave in particular, "Look! Right here! This is where we buried her. This is where we buried my childhood and your happiness!" Stiles fell to her knees and grasped the grave. "Mom, please help me." Her words mimicking those from her dream. "Help me decide which gender I pick." Her tears streamed down her face and fell to the ground. "Mom I'm so confused. The day me and Dad were with you when you suddenly flat lined I told myself that you were gone. I promised myself I would never be more scared then at that very moment, but I wrong. I was so very wrong." She could hardly see anything through the tears, but she felt a hand gently pat her back. "Buddy we were all scared." His strong voice gave Stiles comfort. She suddenly flipped over and buried her head into his chest, "Daddy..." "You haven't called me that since she left us." He spoke gently and with a hint of kindness that hadn't been there before. "Stiles, where have you been for the past week?" Gently he added in, "If its to soon don't answer." A long since heard female voice answered for her, "She's been with Scott." They both looked in awe as Stiles's mother came from behind them. She gingerly rested beside them all, her hands on their shoulders. "Yes John, I'm real." She smiled softly as she closed his mouth. "Ca..Carol..." He reached out to touch his dead wife. "Im nothing more than a spirit. I cant be touched." "Mom? Can you answer my question?" Her teary eyed daughter looked to her. "Honey, I will love you no matter what you look like. You're always going to be my Stiles." Stiles leaned towards her. "You told me to stay brave Mom, but I don't think I can do it." Her mothers gentle hand cascaded through her hair, "Honey, I've watched you grow from my angel into a strong and capable young lady. Stiles, there isn't anything you cant fix." "I might not always be the most understanding father, but you are the one thing I will always be proud of." Her father interjected quickly, but let his women go back to their moment. "But sometimes the impossible feels like its staring me down." Her voice was barely a whimper, "Making me worthless even in the eyes of my family." Stiles could feel her parents love radiating within them both. "Stiles honey, I have to go." Carols hand retracted, leaving John and Stiles in despair. "Carol, you cant leave us again." John took his wife by the hand the best he could. "I don't want to my love, but my place isn't with you anymore." Her face twisted in pain as she slowly began to fade. "If it were my choice I'd still be here with you." Just like that she was gone, and Stiles was now left with her overly protective father.

"Why cant anybody give me a clear answer?" Stiles was banging her head into the wall of her bedroom. _Why cant I just make up my freaking mind and realize that I don't really care!_ Her heart thudded in her chest. Stiles raced down the stairs and to her dads office. "Dad?" Her gentle voice called out while she knocked. "What do you need Stiles?" He opened the door and gestured for her to come in and sit. "Dad, would you care if I stayed a woman?" Her brown eyes met her fathers blue. "Remember what your mother said. You're always gunna be my little screw up." Her father rustled her hair. He had a genuine smile that made Stiles feel like he was finally happy again, "Why would you want to anyway, buddy?" Her cheeks flushed red and she looked to the ground, "I think I'm in love, and I don't want to doom him to never have children and a wife." She twiddled with her hoodie strings, "Like he doomed me." "Stiles, you need to make yourself happy. Don't just do what you think other people want you to do, you need to put yourself first in life." Tears shimmered in her eyes as she looked up to her dad, "Thats the thing Dad, love is about sacrifice and obstacles. I think this is just the first of many obstacles and sacrifice, and if I can get over it I can accomplish anything." Her father had a warm smile on his face as he spoke, "Stiles you have truly grown into a strong and capable young adult. I'm proud of you son." Stiles burst into laughter at her fathers remark, "Im your daughter now." "Stiles, I call everyone son. Now shut up and find the love of your awkward life." Sheriff Stilinski corrected his child. "Love you Daddy." She kissed her fathers cheek and rushed out of the house. Her trusty old jeep was parked where she had left it. Its engine purred to life as she drove down the road, the town began to fall away as she slowly pulled up to the back entrance of the Hale house. Red eyes danced in the darkness as the house itself finally came into view."Hey Derek." She smiled as she began her walk towards him. A large and hulking alpha came out of the shadows he had been using to conceal himself. "So have you been creeping on the poor mortals of Beacon Hills?" The wolf shook its head back and forth. "What? Wolf got your tongue?" This time she laughed at her own joke. She turned around and snorted, but was cut short when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. "This is why you're my sunshine." She struggled against him once she felt he was excited, "Derek! You're naked let me go." His hot breath made her melt, "Why should I?" She giggled and let passion take her. "You're such a..." His lips stopped her mid sentence. "Stop talking." He whispered before the whole woods exploded with the fire of their love. Her hoodie hung in a tree, her pants draped around the brush, and her delicates were strewn around them as they were locked in a blazing inferno. "Derek, god your so fucking amazing." She let out a ferocious growl as he found her magic spot. His body was quivering as he repeatedly thrust himself into Stiles. Their moans were harmonious as their fooling around became more and more intense. Derek's hands felt rough against the skin of her breast, yet it only turned Stiles on more. There lips were still locked and were fighting against the other.

After three long hours they both had finally settled into the others body. Stiles was wrapped around her alphas body as they looked up into the night sky. "Believe it or not, I've been having that exact daydream for the past week." His laugh shook them both. "You'll always be my sunshine." They both grew silent for awhile. "So what did you decide?" His voice was low and cool. "I want to be your mate, but I don't want to change back into a man." Stiles began to trace the outline of his abs. "Are you sure?" Derek's gray eyes were filled with concern. "Yes, I'm sure." She kissed him on the lips. "This is my sacrifice to love Derek, don't try to change that." Her fingers gently stroked his stubble. "You sacrificed time, and there's nothing more valuable than that." He held her just a little closer this time, "You truly are amazing Stiles Stilinski." A confused look crossed Derek's face, "What is your real name?" Stiles shook her head, "None of your business. Now shut up and kiss me." His chuckle was drowned out by their kiss. "I love you Derek." She nuzzled in as close as she could. "I love you to Stiles." His hands began to play with her hair.

Three weeks had passed, and the next full moon had come quickly. Stiles knew she had a whole lifetime ahead of her, and looking at Derek made her realize she couldn't have picked a better person to spend it with. "Are you sure about this Stiles?" Her small hand was given a squeeze. "I want us to enjoy being parents, so one of us has to take one for the team." "You know I'll love you no matter what right?" Derek needed to make sure this was what she wanted. "Yea, but I always wanted to be a parent. That wont happen unless I stay like this." A tear formed in the corner of her eye. "I want to give my children the life that I always wanted, and I guess I'm taking it literally." She gestured towards her breasts. "You would've made an awesome father to." Derek whispered gently. "If I hadn't intervened." "It doesn't matter Derek, I'm happy just the way I am." Her voice was strained, but her heart did not lie. "Scott? Issac? How's the pentagram going?" Her alphas voice boomed out. "Almost done. Why?" Issac's sarcastic tone rang out from the dim clearing. "You ready?" Stiles nodded vigorously. They walked hand in hand into the clearing and then into the center of the star. Derek's eyes turned red as he slowly began the chant. "You are the unnamed heroine who has learned to run with wolves. You have proven that you can howl with the rest of the pack and have shown that you are loyal to your fellow wolves. Not only are you the first human to ever be given such a title, but you have also stolen the heart of the alpha. By the light of Lady Luna, we welcome you, Stiles, to the Beacon Hills pack." He took just a moment to catch his breath, "Do you accept the position of female alpha? Even knowing that you are nothing more than a mortal." Stiles couldn't help but giggle at his complete seriousness. "I accept my position, on the terms that in the near future I am given the abilities that the rest of the pack possesses. The gift of the wolf." Her words caused Derek to falter but he regained quickly enough. "Fair enough. On the day of your first born child's birth you will be given the bite. Are there any objections?" The clearing remained silent as Derek slowly turned back to his mate. "Since there are no objections I welcome you officially to your position as our Beacon Hills alpha female." Derek's head thrust up as he let out a long and joyful howl. Stiles looked to the moon and howled with him. "I love you, Stiles Stilinski." Derek wrapped her into an embrace and kissed her. "I love you, Derek Hale." She kissed him right back. "Can we get on with it? I don't want to see my best friend make out with a dude much longer!" Scott jokingly teased the couple. In between a kiss Stiles retorted, "Get used to it."

Stiles looked at her father across the dinner table and smiled. This wasn't were she had seen herself ending up, but Stiles felt as if this was a hidden path in her life that she hadn't given much thought about. "So how was work, Dad?" He only nodded, "Good, what are we going to do about your schooling?" It was a valid point she hadn't considered, "I don't know, I guess I'll just keep going as Bambi Moore." Stiles shrugged and kept eating. "Stiles you can still change back. You have until midnight." "I know, but this is what I want Dad." She sighed and looked at his concerned face. "It'll be ok Dad." She reached across the table and held out her hand. "I trust you kiddo." She had never felt so liberated from everything that had been holding her back as a dude. Life was finally going Stiles's way.

* * *

Okay, thank you guys so much for sticking with me. There will be a small epilogue and then I do believe Stiles's journey as a woman has just begun, but unfortunately I don't think I could ever do it justice. If I can get enough positive reviews, I might consider doing a second part. But as of now there will only be one more chapter. Anywho, thanks again! :D


	6. Epilogue

Okay, so here is my small but sweet epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed the journey as much as I have. Everyone who followed this story gave me the courage and the strength to keep writing. Hopefully if I can find the right words to detail it, I will write another story where their children are semi grown and a new threat has been placed on Beacon Hills and the new cubs.

"Catch me mommy!" Stiles couldn't help but marvel at the little girl who danced around the yard in front of her and Derek. "Be right there Vi!" Stiles had to gingerly peel her two year old son off her and hand him to Derek before she set out to chase their four year old daughter, Violet. "Jace doesn't like me holding him Stiles." Her mates hands grabbed her. "You just don't hold him properly, here let me show you." She carefully guided his arms into the proper baby holding position. "Now don't make sourwolf faces at him and we'll be golden." Stiles kissed her mate and jumped off the porch. Violets eyes got wide in wonder as she watched her mother bound off the porch and make a bee line right for her. She let out a small squeal before she took off running, "You cant catch me mommy!" Stiles let out a small laugh before she used her wolf powers to zoom up right beside her happy daughter. "Gotcha!" Stiles called as she wrapped her arms around the squirming four year old and fell to the ground. "Yay! Mommy caught me!" She had Derek's gray eyes and Stiles's brown hair, but she also had Stiles's soft and gentle features. She even had one tiny little mole just below her right eye. So far, Vi had been nothing but a little ball of sunshine. Derek always teased Stiles because whenever the little girl acted up he would point out that she was just like her mommy. Jace on the other hand was a very quiet baby and would hardly ever make a peep, unless Derek was holding him. He had black hair like his daddy, but he had his mothers brown eyes. Stiles looked at him and saw only Derek, even the way he made a grouchy face whenever he heard a joke. Stiles cooed over both of her children, knowing full well that she was smothering them. The day she discovered she was pregnant with Violet, she made Derek promise to be the bad guy no matter what. Derek had wholeheartedly agreed, knowing Stiles could never take the role as the disciplinarian. Violet let out a shrill squeal and ran over to her daddy. "Daddy! I hear Uncle Scott!" The little girl began to point anxiously towards the McCall cabin. "She will most definitely be a wolf." Derek whispered to his mate. Stiles nodded but looked for her best friend instead. Scott raced from the trees with his own two small children clinging to him. "I brought Conner," He held up the four year old boy, "And Kari." His two year old daughter let out a giggle of glee as she was set beside Jace. Violet tackled the young boy and promptly dashed away. "Daddy, I don't like that girl." Scotts son tugged on his fathers pants and pointed towards Violet. "Get used to it kiddo, she likes you." Scott nudged his son off and turned to his best friend. "Sound familiar?" Stiles let out a small chuckle, "Of course, it sounds like me and you at the first day of kindergarten." The fond memory wavered between them. "So how's Allison?" Derek mumbled from behind them. "Great, but the morning sickness kept her up all night." Scott couldn't be more proud. Allison was 4 months pregnant with their third child, and Scott had a feeling it was going to be a boy. "Wouldn't know the feeling." Stiles smugly smiled as she recalled her last two pregnancies. "Which reminds me, I myself am pregnant." Derek suddenly turned pale and fell over. "He never does take the news very well." She smiled and turned to face Scott. "Oh goodness not you." She thwacked her forehead at the sight of her best friend belly up on the ground. She patted her stomach, "Well little girl, looks like we'll just have to wait for them to wake up." She watched as the children played in the yard, and was glad she had finally found her place.

* * *

Okay, due to the good reviews I will do a three chaptered story on life after all the kids are werewolves and are getting themselves into danger. I really enjoyed writing this and hope you guys stay tuned for the next installment of Finding your Place, called Nothing is ever Easy. Thanks so much and I hope you guys have a wonderful new year! :D


	7. Sequel News

Hey, Im just letting you guys know that the sequel is out and ready to be read! :D Check out **Nothing is Ever Easy**, its sure to be even more dramatic! :D


End file.
